poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo
Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be Made by TheAngryPepe. It Will be Shown on Google Drive in a Near Future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with Mickey, Stan, and their friends) travel to the circus and board the circus train, Casey Jr. While onboard they realize that one of the elephants was expecting and met Dumbo, a young elephant with large, floppy ears. While the other elephants ridicule him, Littlefoot and the gang don't laugh at him because they think that they look good on him. Later, when his mother was imprisioned, they met Timothy Q. Mouse and they realized that he could use his large, flappy ears to take flight and he became the star of the circus and his mother was let out and they share a private coach at the rear of the train. After that, Mr. Thicknose decided to join Littlefoot and his friends on their adventures. Trivia *Mr. Thicknose, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, The ToonTown Rebel Resistance (Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Sofia, Princess Elena, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Cyd Ripley and Shelby Marcus), Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Jack Skellington, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Riku, Kairi, Karen Rooney, McKenzie Fox, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Roger Rabbit, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Chanticleer guest star in this film. *Genie will make a full guest appearance in this film, despite his cameo in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo. *''Kingdom Hearts,The Mickey Mouse films, Dog With a Blog,The Aladdin films, The Brave Little Toaster films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, The Nightmare Before Christmas,Teen Beach Movie, Liv and Maddie, Who Framed Roger Rabbit and ''Dumbo ''were all made by Disney. *Like LionKingRulezAgain1's film ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Dumbo, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Goonies, the Aladdin films, the Mickey Mouse films, Dog With a Blog, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Swan Princess films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy, and Rock-a-Doodle. *''Dumbo'' had a home video release in 1985, the same year that The Goonies was released in theaters. *''Dumbo'' had another home video release in 1994, the same year that The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, The Return of Jafar, and The Nightmare Before Christmas were released on home video and The Swan Princess was released in theaters. *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin have seen the Pink Elephants before in the Disneyland version of ''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!''. *Littlefoot and the Gang will Get to See Dumbo Again on Sora's Adventures of Dumbo's Circus Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Films set in the circus